


Mistletoe

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a used tissue.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following Christmassy prompts: Christmas party, first kiss, mistletoe . Thank you L. Here’s what I've done with it. I hope you like it.

Matt was leaning against the wall, nursing an empty cup which had contained beer earlier. He would love some more, but the keg was in the kitchen, and that meant that he would have to brave the throng of people between the kitchen and him. No thanks. He lifted the cup to his mouth, trying to get some last drops from it. Nope, not even one drop left. Ah well, at least he was handed this one cup as soon as he entered the house. That’s college parties for you, beer first, anything else later.

Matt sighed. He wondered why he had come in the first place. He could have known that Tom and Chris would immediately abandon him to chat up some babes. And now he was just standing there, in the house where Dom lived with three other guys he didn’t even know the names of.

He looked around the room. It was a typical college pad, sparse and mismatching furniture, a couple of old, worn down couches that you didn’t necessarily want to sit on, but top of the bill entertainment equipment. The flat screen TV was humongous and there was, no doubt, a PlayStation hooked up to it. The stereo set had surround sound and very high end speakers, the music coming from it loud and deep.

Matt took another sip, but found his cup hadn’t miraculously filled itself. Fuck. He scanned the room to figure out the way of least resistance towards the beer. In the middle of the room some people were dancing. That wasn’t the way. On the left, people were either standing in groups, talking, or making out on the coaches. Not the way either. 

On the right it was a bit less densely packed. Two groups of people were sitting in clusters on the floor. One group was playing spin the bottle, of all things. What were they, twelve? The other group seemed to be just talking.

After one last attempt to get some beer from the still very empty cup, Matt pushed himself from the wall and carefully maneuvered himself through the two groups of sitting people. To his horror, Dom was sitting in the spin the bottle group. He hoped to god that he would not notice him walking past.

Dom: the life of any party, always cheerful, always looking his best, very much a womanizer. And also very much Matt’s, very secret, crush. Matt had noticed Dom almost on the first day he started at Exeter University last year, but since Matt was majoring in English and Dom in Drama and Art (yes, the bugger did two majors), they didn’t really cross paths that much. Combine that with the fact that while Dom was a social butterfly, Matt was really more of a wallflower, and you would end up with no contact at all.

No, he was crushing hard, but from a safe distance. And now Matt was at this Christmas party at Dom’s house. And he needed to walk right passed him to get to the comfort of the beer buzz. The moment Matt was next to the group, Dom was on hands and knees, leaning over the bottle in the middle of the circle to kiss the girl who was lucky enough to be on the side to which the bottle pointed. Matt’s insides were churning with envy, so he quickly moved on, he didn’t need to see that. Beer, he needed beer, much of it, and he needed it now. 

 

What Matt didn’t notice in his haste to pass Dom, was that Dom halted in his approach to Jayashri, the girl he was going to kiss, to give Matt a good looking over. Yes, he loved girls with their soft curves, boobs, and fleshy thighs, but what Matt didn’t know, was that he also loved boys. Especially the skinnier ones, with angular, protruding hip bones, small nipples, Adam’s apples that jutted out, and big dicks, although he wouldn’t say no to a handsome chap with a small dick either. Nope, Dom really wasn’t that picky. He just loved sex, with whomever caught his fancy at the moment, even though he had a slight preference for good looking people.

And Dom had to admit that the guy who had just passed, was one of the handsome ones. Maybe even the most handsome he had seen in a long time. He didn’t know who he was though. But, first things first; he crawled on towards Jayashri. She was one of the pretty ones too, and slightly blushing at his predatory approach. He liked that. He motioned her to come closer, and under loud catcalling from his fellow students, he started to kiss her mercilessly.

Jayashri was a business major; very smart, and very pretty. Every morning, before classes, she would run a couple of rounds on the athletics field, her full breasts, softly rolling figure eights. It was a mesmerizing thing to behold, and one of the reasons why Dom was often found on the athletics field as well, _if_ he could make himself get up at the crack of dawn, that is.

Dom didn’t mind kissing her at all. They had done so before, and would probably do so again. They both were of the non-commitment kind. Always in for a hook up for a night, no strings attached, and no hard feelings in the morning. So, the blush on her cheeks was a bit out of character. Maybe it was just because it was rather hot in the room. Dom shrugged slightly and continued kissing her.

What was also rather out of character, was that Dom was thinking so much during their kissing. Usually she would have captivated all his attention and there would be no room to think about blushing. Or someone else. A guy. That beautiful, cute guy that had just passed them.

He rushed the kiss to an end and excused himself from the game. Should he go look for the guy, or first try and figure out who he was? He opted to kiss first, ask questions later. But he needed an excuse, right? You couldn’t just walk up to someone you didn’t even know and just start kissing them, could you? 

Mistletoe, he needed to find some mistletoe. That was a good excuse to kiss someone. Thank god for Christmas, but had they bothered to decorate the house with it? Dom looked around the room. Fairy lights lay in some clump near the tv. Some others were draped around a doorway. Just three baubles were hung in the weed plant. That didn’t look promising at all. Why were guys such guys at times? They could have made a bit more of an effort.

Still scanning the room, Dom saw the guy in the kitchen. God, he was even more beautiful in the light. He was leaning against the counter, drinking something, probably beer. They hadn’t bothered to buy much else, but it could be the vodka that one of the guests had brought, or the questionable whiskey they had found in the back of a cupboard.

Pushing through the crowd, he grabbed the first white thing he found, and headed towards the guy. No hesitation. No delay. He walked up to him and just kissed him. Startled the guy pulled back and looked at Dom questioningly, one eyebrow raised. Dom grinned, and held up his hand above the guy’s head.

“Mistletoe,” he said.

Both looked up to see what he was holding in his hand. It wasn’t mistletoe. Matt burst out laughing.

“It’s a tissue,” he shrieked. “ A used one by the look of it.”

And with that, the ice was broken. Sometimes, all you need is a used tissue.


End file.
